The Promise
by larryjc
Summary: He made her a promise. Will he really keep it? Should she continue to wait on that promise? It has been over two years and all her friends are moving on while she waits for him. And he isn't even here. Maybe she should do something about it. Sakura will have to take charge of her life as she has always done and go after what she wants. Sasuke beware. This is a woman on a mission.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'll see you soon"

Every night she remembered those words and hoped they were true. She hoped they will see again and this time in a way she hoped for. All around her, she saw people falling in love. Naruto and Hinata are now married. Shikamaru and Temari are expecting and are thinking of having a small ceremony though Ino is vehemently against it seeing as she hopes they have a double wedding with her and Sai.

Sai, even that socially awkward guy now has someone and Lee is also seeing some civilian girl as far as she knew. Chouji is off to Kumokagure again for a "mission" but everyone knows why he is there. Seems she will be left with Kiba, TenTen and Shino as those without a significant other, though that isn't really comforting. Kiba is happy playing the field and Shino will probably settle for one of his distant cousins when he feels it is logical. And TenTen, well she never really showed much interest in guys. Any girl in the same team as Neji and isn't professing her love for him constantly definitely has something else going on and TenTen is too ambitious to bother with things like that though it is obvious that Neji's death affected her deeply. Maybe there was something there that everyone failed to see.

What made her case worse is that she had someone, or at least hoped she had him but he isn't anywhere near. Neither is he anywhere far. He is just somewhere that she didn't know. The only person who has an inkling of where he might be is Naruto but he isn't bothering to find him. He is certain the guy will show up if really needed and that is what matters to Naruto. But all she wants is to see him just once more.

Sakura turned in bed and looked at the time. It has been an hour since she went to bed but as always, thinking of Sasuke always makes time flyby. She has to sleep. She has a full day tomorrow with a new mission to complete. She is currently working for the allied shinobi union in helping with rebuilding of medical facilities across the world. All she can hope for is that wherever he is, he is fine and maybe, just maybe he is thinking of her.

The moon was particularly bright tonight, he mused. Looking at it reminded him of a lot of things. Like his brother. The moon had been in the background the day Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan. It also reminded him of Kaguya who he had helped defeat and seal in a moon he created with Naruto in another world. Then it also reminded of Naruto who had recently journeyed to the moon to save the world, again and he found love there.

The moon always held significance for jinchuriki. It called to them as it held the base of their power. And now, it will have a better significance to Naruto now that it was the site where he finally found for himself what he had always tried to share with everyone. But despite not being a jinchuriki and not finding love on the moon, it held a significance of love to him. Despite it being the backdrop of how he lost his family, it also reminded him of the love his brother had for him and the village. And after creating a moon with Naruto, he singularly created nine to trap the bijju and it was from that he knew of the real love he got from Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura.

Sakura, it was times like this, she came foremost to his mind. She reminded him of love as she had always professed that for him. And she had always abided to that regardless of what he did to her. In his travels around the world, love as deep, pure and uncompromising as that came few and far between. That is why she is someone he has grown to cherish even more so among his other comrades. She reminded him of all the love he had all his life, the ones he had embraced and the ones he had taken for granted.

He always reminded himself of his last words to her. It is a promise that he made to her and in a roundabout way, he hopes she made a similar one to him as she is the one of those he is looking forward to seeing again once he was back.

He had hoped to be at Naruto's wedding and maybe see her but he had been unable to. He had been at Kumokagure to fix his relations with them as they had been hit in his own blind rampage. But as Naruto has always said, the bonds of the heart are more important. So he had known that though he isn't there, his presence will be felt.

Sasuke yawned. Sleep beckons. Maybe his mind will be able to show him images of those he holds dear.

One week later

Sakura just returned from her mission. She had been at a small village at the outskirts on Amekagure. She felt good about the work she had put in there and now was the time to sit down and unwind. She went into a restaurant that always has been her favourite place. As she was about to have a seat, she heard her name. Anywhere she was she would recognise that voice. It was one she hadn't heard in a long time and one that always filled her heart with hope.

Hinata

Her voice was low and musical. It was definitely one of a kind.

Hinata finally has the one she had been waiting for and that in itself gives hope that good things do come to those who persevere.

"Sakura-san, please, join me"

Sakura was quite surprised to see her. She hadn't known she would be back. Her honeymoon wasn't supposed to be over for another week or was it already a week?

"Hinata-sama, I didn't know you will be back yet'

Hinata looked perplexed. Sakura just smiled as she sat down wither.

"Um, we just arrived yesterday as planned" Hinata replied

"Really, I must have lost track of time. So, how was your journey, Hinata-sama?"

"Please, stop that. It is embarrassing" Hinata said in a low voice while lowering her head.

"What are you talking about, Hinata-sama" Sakura asked with an innocent smile.

"The honorific you are calling me with. Please don't do that, Sakura-san"

"But, Hinata-sama, you are a princess. You are one with the Hyuga clan and now, being Naruto's wife has propelled you into new heights. Not to talk of the fact that you are also the Byakugan princess. So, the honorific is just right" Sakura explained

"But…but…"

Hinata was lost for words till she saw Sakura smiling.

"You are making fun of me aren't you?" Hinata asked with a smile of her own

Sakura laughed out loud "You make it too easy. But I have told you to just call me "Sakura". If you insist on using honorific on me, then I will have no choice but to do the same and as you said, yours is more embarrassing than mine."

Hinata laughed once more. Sakura is a great person and always made her feel good.

"So, Sakura-san…"

"Yes, Hinata-sama"

Hinata laughed once more.

"Where is Naruto?"

"He is with the Hokage. They apparently have some business to take care of."

"Oh. Alright then, spill" Sakura said with a grin all over her face.

"Spill what?" Hinata asked with a look of pure innocence on her face

"She means to spill everything about your honeymoon. Isn't that right Forehead?" another familiar voice said from behind.

"Pig"

"Ino-san"

"Hinata-sama"

"Not you too" Hinata said burying her head in her hand

Ino laughed as she took a seat.

"It was Sakura's idea. One of the best she has come up with in a while. So, if you insist on being formal with your friends, we will also have to be formal with you. We can't make people think we are rude, you know" Ino said all the while smiling.

"So, Hinata, spill" Sakura said once more.

Hinata blushed deeply.

"Ha, there is something. I knew it" Sakura said pointing.

"Of course there is, Forehead. It is a honeymoon. It is the time for lots of something to happen"

"Tell us, tell us, tell us" Ino said bouncing in her seat.

Then Hinata smiled. It was a bright kind of smile that made you want to smile too. Sakura and Ino didn't need to sense him nor hear his voice to know that he had just walked in. The smile from Hinata was telling enough. It was the smile of seeing someone you love and they have all smiled like that one time or another.

"Hope you aren't harassing my wife" Naruto's naturally cheery voice boomed through the conversation.

"Wife…I can't get enough of saying that word" he said as he stood behind Hinata's chair.

"Go away Naruto, this is girl talk" Ino said while looking at Hinata as if she held the secrets of the universe. And for what it's worth, Hinata did hold secrets.

"Well, you will have to hold this "girl-talk" some other time. I have to steal Hinata from you guys"

"Someone has plans." Ino said with a wink and eyebrow wriggling.

Sakura laughed out loud and Hinata just covered her face embarrassed. Naruto though just rambled on.

"Yes. We have been invited to the Hyuga estate by Hiashi for a family lunch."

Ino and Sakura just kept laughing.

"Sakura-chan, what is funny? There is something on my face? Ha, I should have known Konohamaru would try something when I allowed him whisper in my ear."

"Naruto, you still haven't changed." Ino said with a smile.

"Uh…" Naruto said with a lost look on his face.

"Let's go Naruto-kun. It's nice seeing you guys again Sakura, Ino. Let's do this again. Hinata said with another trademark bright smile while dragging Naruto with her.

"They look good together, don't they?" Ino asked.

"Yes. They are perfect for each other." Sakura replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author Notes

Funny thing is that when I used to just be a reader, I always rolled my eyes whenever a writer said updates was late because real life got in the way. Now, I realise how true that is and therefore praise those who have a consistent time of updates.

And my apologies for the previous chapter 2 updates. This is still my first time uploading a story and I was at loss on how to update a new chapter of a story, but I have figured it out now…..I hope.

And now, to chapter 2 of "The Promise"

Sakura threw herself into her work in the following days. Era of peace or war, the need for medics is a constant that can't be ignored. Ino finally coerced Shikamaru into having a big, joint wedding and Karui came back from Kumokagure with Chouji as an ambassador.

She is currently on her way to Hinata who had invited her to her new home which is actually the Hokage residence. This is obviously a first step from the Rokudaime on who will obviously be his successor. Kakashi-sensei never did use the house in the first place, so there was little to no uproar.

Sakura reached the sprawling single story building. It directly faced the Hokage monument which is the pride and joy of Konohakagure village as it houses the faces of those who had led the village and subsequently protected it. And if need be, still protected it. The front porch is filled with flowers. It is obvious from their arrangements that they were being cultivated by someone who lacks skill but makes up for it with enthusiasm. It shouldn't be much of a surprise seeing as the married couple have a love for flowers. Sakura finally knocked on the door which was opened by Hinata after a bit of shuffling. Sakura went in to find the house in a state of disarrangement.

"Hinata, what happened here?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone "If this is Naruto's doing, I can help you pummel him" Sakura said with a grin while smashing her right fist into her left palm.

Hinata smiled tiredly. "This is actually my fault. I am currently rearranging. Is it already time for our lunch?"

"I guess you have been carried away huh? Why don't I help you with this and then we can take the rest of the day off?" Sakura asked.

"I would really appreciate that."

Sakura got into helping Hinata arrange the new home. And with her strength, she even got the jobs reserved for Naruto done. During the course of their chore, they got to talking about everything. Sakura updated Hinata about the latest gossip and Hinata in return told Sakura of the magical places they were able to have access to during their honeymoon courtesy of Naruto's popularity. The talked winded down to the upcoming double wedding and eventually settled at Sakura's present love life.

"So, still haven't seen Sasuke-san in a while now?" Hinata asked tentatively.

"Not since he left." Sakura said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Can I confide in you?" Sakura asked,

"Of course, you were there for me at a time. I would love to be here for you too." Hinata said.

"I am scared. I feel sometimes that I am just waiting and hoping for a dream that can't come true and I will eventually wake up. And when I do, life would have passed me by and I would spend the rest of my life alone. Normally, I would talk to Ino about this but you are the only one I know right now who has loved someone as long as I have and eventually got to see that dream become a reality. I know your case should give me hope, but when I look at the number of people I know who loved and lost, I can't help but think yours is a cosmic anomaly and I have lost my chance at it.

Hinata listened intently. When she thought of hers and Naruto's love story, it did look, like the universe decided to have an elaborate joke that went right for her. The chances of an out world shinobi bent on world destruction coming to claim you as his bride is low to non-existent. That being the eye opener for Naruto makes the chance lower. She confessed to loving him but that still didn't do anything, so it all did look like a cosmic anomaly. Still, despite that, she chose to believe that her feelings finally pushed through and the right time arrived. And that everything that happened in the course is just catalyst not the reaction. Her undying love and unwavering hope and desire are the reaction.

"Sakura, I definitely understand where you are coming from. A lot of times, I told myself that my dream would likely stay as a dream and I would have to learn be happy seeing Naruto-kun with someone else. For a long time, I thought that someone else would be you and then after the war, I thought that someone would be anyone of the women in the world who now admire him. So you might be right. Maybe fate just decided to be nice for a change and give someone exactly what they want."

"However, I refuse to believe that. I refuse to believe that things happened because they were meant to happen not because I tried to make them happen. Believing that would be an insult to me, Naruto-kun and most importantly Neji-niisan. Because of that, I can't just believe fate made something happen. And it should be an insult to you too.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura said with interest.

"If you left yourself to the whims of fate, then I doubt you would be the woman you are today. If you chose to wait on fate, then you wouldn't have done your best to grow stronger so you can help bring Sasuke-san back. You didn't leave your aim to get stronger to fate. You went after it by going to Tsunade-sama. So, maybe there is fate. Maybe there isn't. But one thing I know is that waiting on fate to fix a problem won't get anything done. Trust me, I have felt and seen it"

Sakura was entrapped in Hinata's words. And it also got her thinking. She really was the one who went after Tsunade-sama to get stronger. If she had waited for fate, she might have stayed stuck as that little girl who couldn't do anything more than cheer at the sidelines while other's made meaningful contributions. And she knew for a fact that she didn't want to go back to being that girl anymore.

The sweat ran cold through the line of his spine. The only time he had sweated like this was whenever he was practicing jjutsu's and kata's but he had done that knowing what he was getting into. This felt foreign to him. He has been working menial labour to help rebuild a village that was destroyed during the war. The village was one of those hit by the ten-tails bijju bomb. He could single-handedly do most of the heavy lifting should he choose to but the satisfaction of doing the job like everyone else was incredible. After spending a large part of his life believing he was superior to the average man, he is finally learning what made the average man and in turn, he is realising that though he might be different from everyone, he is neither superior nor inferior. He is just different.

Here he was using a strong henge combined with genjutsu to mask his appearance. To the untrained eye, he was an older man with green hair and brown eyes. His left arm was made of chakra in his Susanno'o form and this was covered by his sleeves and a glove. Anyone who mistakenly caught a glimpse of it would be unable to catch a second confirmatory glimpse but they had no reason to look at his arm suspiciously in the first place, so he has had no need to really hide from his co-workers or modify their memory.

"Hey, come over here and help lift this bar" One of his co-workers called out.

Sasuke and two other men went over and together, they lifted the bar up to the receiving party at the top of the building under construction. As this was being done, one of the men stumbled and the others had to compensate for that for a few seconds. Eventually, the fallen man regained his balance and the job was completed.

As Sasuke was returning to his post, he saw the other three men laughing and joking, teasing the man that lost his balance. This could have caused a greater level of accident simply because of the man's clumsiness and here were the others simply laughing about it. And here, he realised he just learnt a life lesson. He could have single-handedly carried that bar in his hands or used his Susanno'o to the same effect. But working with other people made them all feel a sense of satisfaction and togetherness that can only bring them together better.

That was what his clan had failed at. They had simply done their own thing, therefore, when the rest of the clans in the village were busy making friends with each other, they suddenly found themselves alone and this made them believe they were being ostracised when in reality, they were the ones who didn't create bonds.

This is a mistake he will make sure is never made again by the Uchiha and if possible, every other clan in existence.

"Shisui, join us for a cup of sake after work? One of the men he just worked with asked.

"Sure, it will be my treat and my pleasure" Sasuke replied.

All you need to do is work with people and they will be there for you. It might have taken him almost 10 years and a lost arm to figure it out, but it was a lesson well learned.

Author Note

I hope this has been an enjoyable chapter. I will do my best to update faster next time.

I decided to let Sasuke use Shisui's name as his cover largely in part of me being too lazy to search for a Japanese name I didn't hear in an amine. Also because I like Shisui. He was an unsung hero who could have ended to Uchiha revolt had Danzo be a little more trusting in others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Thanks to those who took time to read and those who took more time to review no matter how short. Today is my birthday, so if you like this story, consider this a birthday gift from me to you.

 **Chapter 3**

After her talk with Hinata, Sakura had spent a lot of time thinking about what she had said. It all made sense except the fact that she had spent most of her adult life not being an imposition and she can't help but think that is what she would be if she went after Sasuke. For all she knew, he might not even welcome her presence.

"Sakura-chan, how much longer?" Naruto's loud voice interrupted her inner musings.

She and Naruto were walking through the Forest of Death. Now that she isn't a genin, rather than being scary, the place looked beautiful and it was also a great place to get poison and its subsequent antidotes. Right now she was going poison hunting and though he didn't know, Naruto was her guinea pig. There is also the fact that she wanted his advice.

"Quit being such a whiner. How can you still be afraid of this place? After all you have seem and faced" Sakura challenged.

"Hey, talk to me after you have been swallowed whole by a snake then we will see if this place doesn't creep you out." Naruto retorted.

Sakura smiled. This is what she has missed in the last few months Naruto has been away. Ino is her best friend but Naruto had a way of making her smile in a way Ino can't match. Maybe it is because of all they had faced together.

"Alright, we are here. I just need to pick some of these mushrooms and we will be on our way."

"Ha, I knew it. You are also scared that is why you made me come along"

Striking a dramatic pose, he continued "Don't worry fair maiden, I will protect you from the hazards of this realm".

Mustering up the most scared expression she could, she screamed "Snake"!

She had seen a lot of funny moment courtesy of Naruto but the sight of him going rigid with fear and then running and cowering behind her is definitely one for the ages. She had no intention of stopping herself. She burst into laughter.

Standing up with as much dignity as he could muster, Naruto said,

"That was uncalled for you know. And I wasn't scared. I was just practising some new stretches Lee taught me".

"Yeah, you were definitely stretching the fear in you to greater proportions". Sakura replied through gasps of laughter.

Then she suddenly felt something moving in her blouse. Before she could hazard a guess at what it was, she felt two, no three more all around her body.

She screamed, jumped up and down to shake whatever it was off and was ready to remove her blouse before she noticed that despite feeling the crawls on her hand, there was nothing there. It dawned on her. How could she have been so stupid to not notice it quickly?

"Kai" And just like that, reality shifted and everything was right and she was met with a Naruto fully concentrated. A perfect chance for her to hit him. Which she did and took a great measure of satisfaction in seeing him crash through the trees.

It was later that she noticed two things. One, Naruto had successfully cast a genjutsu which is a feat on its own.

Second and most important, she had been about to remove her clothes and Naruto hadn't seemed to have noticed much less interested. And frankly, she didn't know if it should be a blow to her pride or a testament to Naruto's growth as a person or simply the fact that Naruto was a man in love.

Sasuke had finally left and proceeded with his journey. He felt a bit nostalgic leaving but it had to be done. He also slightly regretted having to alter the memories of the few friends he just made but he couldn't leave them with the possibility that they will start looking for him seeing as right now, he is someone that doesn't exist. His time there had been one of the best in his life and one of the most enjoyable. He had laughed, joked and fooled around as best as he could without feeling too ridiculous. And when he went too far, he could simply alter his comrades' memories though that didn't happen often. Now, he is in the grasslands of the Land of Waterfall. He knows Orochimaru is there and he is on his way to visit Juugo.

He arrived at a mountain pass and simply went through one of the mountain sides. The fact that it was a doorway is something civilians will never suspect and only very high level shinobi would. And even then, they can't get through without being allowed. And the only possible way to get in is either having Orochimaru's curse mark, being able to summon snakes or being led in by someone who could get in. Though it was said that Jiraiya had been able to get in. Though Orochimaru would never confirm that story. He never did deny it though. But then, seal master's of Jiraiya's calibre are rare and few and far between.

Sasuke ascended thorough the tunnel and walked the long corridor punctuated by light every few meters. He came face to face with Suigetsu. He still didn't understand why Suigetsu didn't take up the Mizukage's offer and join the seven swordsmen of Kirigakure but he was never one to overtly question people's decisions.

"Ha, the prodigal son returns. Are we finally going to start a war of our own" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke simply threw him a dirty look and went on his way.

"Just checking to see if the new you is still intact"

Sasuke finally found Orochimaru. He was in his lab as to be expected. The place was wide and spotless. There were jars of liquid everywhere and there was a low hum somewhere in the background. That would most likely be the generator that provides power to the entire base. The surprising this though was the fact that this lab was at the top of the mountain with one entire side made out of glass to let light in. Orochimaru had always been a creature of dungeons and darkness, so this slightly caught Sasuke off guard. And in the middle of it all was Orochimaru. His mentor and…nothing else really. Definitely not friend, confidant or anything of consequence.

Orochimaru was peering down a microscope when he entered.

"I have some new things for you. Some plants, rocks and so on. The usual" Sasuke said in a bored ton.

"Sasuke-kun, how nice of you to drop by and help indulge a man's desire" Orochimaru said in his usual creepy voice.

"Well, it gives me something else to do and helps the world in some way, so I am really helping myself"

"You really have changed Sasuke-kun. It is always surprising to see that you are sincere about this new person you are".

"Even you have shown yourself to be capable of change, Orochimaru. You are using your researches to help people".

"Yes, that can be true but at the end of it all, I am still doing what I always do. Finding ways to live longer. Just because I choose to share my knowledge with others doesn't change me. But you, you are so unlike the young man I mentored" Orochimaru replied still peering down his microscope.

"Maybe you should take that as a sign that there can still be greater change on the horizon for you" Sasuke said as he turned to leave. "And I got some life forms for you. Dead ones but I am sure you can manage".

"Well Sasuke-kun, your contribution to the advancement of science and biology will not go unnoticed" Orochimaru drawled finally looking up from his microscope at Sasuke's retreating back.

Sasuke went through another maze of corridors and finally found Juugo. Finding Juugo is now very easy. He simply needed to follow the path to where nature chakra seems to be concentrated. The only people who feel slightly similar are Naruto and Kabuto.

As normal, Sasuke found Juugo in the company of animals.

"You know you could come with me. You will meet a lot of new and different animals" Sasuke said sitting on a chair

"I am not so sure the animals of other dimensions would be able to communicate with me. I am even not sure I can survive in another dimension." Juugo replies without looking at him

"Well, you wouldn't know till you try"

"So, why are you really here Sasuke? You could have sent whatever you have via a summons. You didn't need to come here and you know it."

"You know why I am here".

"Yes. And we both know it will be easier if you just go see them."

"It will" He replied noncommittally

"Well, if it is what you want" Juugo said shrugging.

He proceeded to stand in front of Sasuke with his hand outstretched. Sasuke took the proffered hand and activated his Rinnegan.

While he might not be able to absorb and utilize nature chakra like Naruto or Juugo, Sasuke has found out that he is still very much connected to the nature chakra around and with a guide which is someone who can access nature chakra, he can also tap into it and sense people the same way sages do. In this way, he is able to feel the people in Konoha and sometimes, he is able to communicate with Naruto in some basic forms. Though for this to happen, Naruto also has to be accessing nature chakra at that moment.

As always, the moment Sasuke focused on the nature chakra around him, he almost instantly feels Konoha and especially Naruto. And as luck will have it, he caught Naruto at a time he was meditating. In this form, they can communicate though it is only by sharing their thoughts which can then show up as images in each others' minds.

In the next few minutes, he saw images of Naruto's wedding, his travels around the world with Hinata and Naruto deigned it right to show him what he was missing. The funny Lee and Gai moments, Kakashi's Hokage inauguration, Kakashi's promise of Naruto being Hokage in less than 10 years time. Just as he thought he already had his fill and was ready to call the process quits, an image can right out and almost felt like it hit him in the guts. It was Sakura. Trust Naruto to be dramatic about it. Through the new things about Sakura he saw, one memory stood out. It was obvious that it was recent and that Naruto wanted him the view that memory in depth.

 _Naruto and Sakura were in the forest of death. Sasuke had never gone back there since the Chunnin exams but the place is somewhere that will stay with you for the rest of your life._

" _So, why are we really here, Sakura-chan" Naruto asked as they leisurely walked out of the deadly forest._

" _We can for the herbs. Do you think there is something else?" Sakura asked, her eyes downcast._

" _Yes. I know there is something else. I know you Sakura and I know there is something troubling you."_

" _It's just that I don't know how to start this conversation."_

" _I know. And for the record, I support whatever decision you make" Naruto answered, his tone serious._

" _How do you….." Sakura asked a bit stunned before understanding. "Hinata…..she told you"_

" _Yes. We have little secrets between each other. She was reluctant about telling me this though."_

" _Have you told anyone else?" Naruto asked_

" _I asked for Tsunade-sama's advice"_

" _And?" Naruto prompted._

" _Well, she told me to go for it before he marries someone during his travels. I think she was drunk at the time though it is hard to tell."_

" _Take it from me; her best advice comes when she is drunk. No one will balme you if you go after him, no one will blame you. We sometimes have to create our circumstances."_

" _Wow Naruto, you sound so wise" Sakura said clearly amazed._

" _Side effects of being Hiashi's son. The man had a lot of things he wanted to do with a son. He didn't have much of a chance with Neji, so he is happy to have me." Naruto said his grimace obvious._

" _It can't be that bad" Sakura said giggling_

" _Oh, it is. The man insists on reading classics and such. The only semblance of fun in him is when we spar and that is less fun considering the pain I am in at the end of it. And now, I just remember that I am late for another meeting with him. Today we will be talking about the life and times of the Hokage's"_

" _Can't you see, he is trying to train you to be a good Hokage in future" Sakura said_

" _There has to be a more interesting way of doing it. But knowing Hiashi, he will prefer this boring and painful route. I have to go" Naruto said as he leapt onto the nearest tree._

" _Thanks for your advice Naruto"_

" _You're welcome. And just for the record, Kakashi-sensei agrees with me too"_

" _You told Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked, a tick appearing on her forehead._

" _Well, it came up in a conversation" Naruto said a bit confused_

" _More like you couldn't wait to add it to the conversation"_

 _At this point, Naruto knew he was getting in trouble. Turning around, he made away quickly._

" _Naruto, when I catch you, I will make sure you don't switch out with a clone as you just did" Sakura screeched at his disappearing back._

" _Save your wrath for when you find Sasuke. I am sure he deserves it more than I do" Naruto's voice boomed through the forest._

The memory ended and his connection with Naruto broke. Sasuke removed his hand from Juugo's and deactivated his Rinnegan.

"So, Sakura is going to be coming after you. I expected it to be Naruto but then he already did that" Juugo said as he returned to his animals.

Sasuke simply turned to leave. He could trust Juugo's discretion. What is has to do now is ask himself if he wants to be found, especially by Sakura. He smiled to himself because either avoiding her or leading her to him will be something interesting for him to do in the times coming.

Author's Note

A lot of things here are simply how I view some things. Head canons of mine if you will. This especially includes Hiashi treating Naruto like a son but not in the fun fishing together kind of way but rather in the read classics and debate about past and present politics kind of way. Hiashi always did strike me as a man who really wanted a son.

Thanks for reading and if you are so inclined, leave a review.


End file.
